I'm Yours
by Beautiful Enigma98
Summary: This is my first fanfic. The idea just came to me while i was listening to a song.Hope that you guys like it. So its set after season three Ric is alive :) Its just a oneshot kind of songfic Damon and Elena are together but Damon is still doubting their relationship. Please do review and do tell me if there are any mistakes.


I'M YOURS

Damon sat on his usual spot at the grille nursing his favorite drink. Alaric saw Damon and decided to join him. He noticed that Damon had an expression which he had never seen on his best friends face. Curiosity got the best of him and he asked.

"Hey , Damon what's up man you look like a child who has lost his favorite toy."Alaric asked in teasing tone just to lighten up the conversation.

"No Ric, I'm just peachy.."Damon replied in a sarcastic tone.

Alaric realized that something surely has happened to make Damon this sad and somehow it had to do with something regarding Elena.

"You and Elena again had a fight.. Right?"

"Yep, Elena was talking to Stefan and you know that it's only been a month or two since we both have been together so I'm still confused that why she chose me , Don't get me wrong I'm happy that she chose me but she spent months looking for Stefan and then…."

"You know you are as insecure as a girl, You should be happy that she chose you ,Listen I understand that it's hard for you to believe that she had a sudden change of mind, but maybe it wasn't as sudden as you think these issues you guys need to sought by yourselves. "Alaric interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess that's what it is, So.. should I apologize?"Damon asked.

"First tell me is that all you had fight about ?"Alaric inquired.

"Pretty much "

"Okay then"

Caroline entered the grille and saw Damon discussing something with Alaric. She made her way towards the two.

"I can't believe that you guys again had a fight!" Caroline screeched .

"Caroline, can you lower your voice You're hurting my ears.." Damon replied

"What was the reason this time?"Caroline rolled her eyes at his comment but lowered her voice.

"I'm sure you already asked Elena "

"Yeah, but that's all you guys had a fight about , That you somehow got jealous which is pretty often. "

"Yeah"

"You need to stop being this insecure.. Sure you deserve a benefit of doubt but still..  
you guys have had at least five fights since you've been together and its only been what?, two months". Caroline tried to clear his head.

"Okay I understand that it's my insecurity. But still it's not my fault; she was with Stefan for the past year, You can't blame me if I'm having thoughts that she'll be running back to his arms."Damon said getting frustrated with the situation.

"Hey I understand what you mean…, but trust me I wasn't so shocked when I heard you and Elena have started dating cause I always knew that in the end she was gonna choose you."

"Really?"Damon asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes " Caroline noticed the hopeful tone in his voice.

" So what should I do…?" Damon asked praying that somehow Caroline would have an idea to help him gain Elena's forgiveness.

"Why don't you tell her by singing a song?"Caroline suggested.

"No way, I'm not going to sing and fun of myself."Damon said incredulously thinking that he had to sing in front of everyone.

"Why not ?I did the same thing when I had a fight with Klaus and it worked pretty well."Caroline said "And btw I didn't say that you had to sing in front of everyone."

"Another reason why I shouldn't do it , Its so cliché and girly" Damon reasoned in an awkward voice.

"Well sorry but I agree with Damon" Alaric said while imaging Damon holding a mic and singing a romantic song… He tried to control his laughter but failed.

Damon glared at him.

"Why don't you write it to her?"Caroline suggested again.

"What a song?No. Thats gonna be so cheesy."

"So its decided that you'll be singing a song" Caroline said cheerfully.

"I don't know what song I should dedicate to her."Damon said.

"I don't believe it , There's got to be a song that you'd want to dedicate to her" Caroline and Alaric said in unision.

Damon thought for a while and then "I've decided the song." Damon said enthusiastically.

"Which song?" Caroline asked in an eager voice.

"No can tell , just ask Elena to be here in an hour."Damon said in an urgent tone as he got up from his seat and threw a few bucks at the counter.

"Hey where are you going ?" Alaric asked also getting up and following Damon.

"Making preparations for tonight."Damon said walking out of the grille towards his car.

_After an hour_

Elena entered the grille and searched for Caroline. There weren't many people in the grille. She saw Stefan and Rebekah talking . As she looked around she saw Caroline sitting at the corner booth facing the stage. The stage was well decorated. On the stage there was a man who sitting on a chair. His back was facing her. The man was holding a guitar and playing some chords.

"Hey Care , Why did you ask me to be here " Elena asked.

"Oh , Nothing, here take this" Caroline said handing Elena a few tissues. Elena gave Caroline a very confused look to which Caroline said "trust me you'll need it."

Elena shrugged and just then the lights in the grille started to dim. The only light was the spotlight on the man occupying the stage. The man turned on his chair and Elena nearly got a heart attack when she realized who the man was. It was Damon holding a guitar and playing a beautiful melody. And then he starts singing.

" You touch these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart"

Elena was mesmerized by his voice. She knew he had a wonderful voice but she'd never expected it to be so.. good. Damon looked directly in her eyes. It was impossible for Elena to break the connection because the intensity in his eyes was enough to set the room on fire.

"I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours"

"Aww…. I love this song" Caroline and Bonnie said in adoration.

"You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life  
The day news came my best friend died  
My knees went week and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes"

This part of the song was the most difficult part for Damon cause he remembered the day Rose could see that Elena was thinking about the same dreadful night. Elena's eyes started brimming with tears , she was speechless. Then she understood why Caroline had handed her tissues.

"I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours"

Damon got up and went towards Elena he held her hand and sang the last part. By now the tears were falling freely from her eyes.

"I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
I know I don't fit in that much  
But I'm yours"

"I'm sorry for being insecure and a jealous boyfriend…." Damon said while wiping her tears.

"I forgive you.. and even I'm sorry that I had hurt you in the past." Elena said and hugged him.

"I love you" they said together and laughed.

"I love you and I'm yours." Damon said his voice full of love.

"I love you too… And I'm Yours always and forever." Elena said and they shared a kiss.


End file.
